


I can’t stop (Thinking about you)

by aryablakes



Series: murven fics [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, canon typical pining, death mention, johns smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: All he had known, in the entire time they had been, ‘friends’, he wasn’t sure if he could call them that, but he wanted to.The whole time they had been friends, all he knew was wanting.Her.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100), John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Series: murven fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I can’t stop (Thinking about you)

“Tell them I floated myself.”

The words rang out through Murphy’s mind like a gunshot.

It was all he could hear, all he could think about.

All he had known, in the entire time they had been, ‘friends’, he wasn’t sure if he could call them that, but he wanted to.

The whole time they had been friends, all he knew was wanting.

Her.

She was everything he wanted.

She was everything he knew he’d never be good enough to have.

All he wished for, was that he’d held her tighter, that he’d been a better friend to her.

That he wasnt such a coward and told her everything.

Told her about-

“John?”

Emori’s soft voice broke him out of his trance, his eyes snapped up at her.

“You ready?”

Murphy smiled at her, pushing all thoughts of what could’ve been from his mind, and walked forward, hand in hand with the woman he loved.

But he still couldn’t help, but wish Raven was there too, holding his other hand, that he would be able to warm her up, and make her feel happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> title is new by daya!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
